A Halloween Night of Chaos
by weselyshelby
Summary: This is an AU. It's Halloween Night and after a long session of trick or treating, they go to the imfomous "Nightmare Woods" to see if they can find proof of that the legends are real but it turns out to be way more than they bargained for. Will they make it out in one piece? Find out in this Chaotic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **This is an alternate universe where Coraline AND Wybie were siblings and their parents are the corpse bride characters.**_ _ **Now creating the Von Dort family. And now both Wybie and Coraline had the original's universe encounter with the Beldam and this story takes place several months later. And I don't own any characters so support the official release. So enjoy.**_

 **The Prologue**

 _On halloween night 2013, in a normal looking town, a family is walking through the neighborhood. They're the Von Dort family. The Mother's name was Emily she has brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The Father's name was Victor, he had strangely styled black hair, wore a business suit. Their 11 year old son was named Wybie he has wild and uncontrollable brown hair with brown eyes, he wore his skeleton styled biking outfit with the exception of his mask. And their 12 year old Daughter was named Coraline and she has unexplainable short blue hair with a dragonfly barrette in it, brown eyes she was in the very same outfit that the Beldam made for her. Even though she and Wybie almost was killed by her, Coraline still loved the design and how it looked on her._

 _Emily and Victor have been taking Coraline and Wybie trick or treating and by now they've been doing it for an hour._ "Well alright Coraline, Wybie it's time we head back home." _Emily said in her british accent and sweetly but tiredly as well._ "But Mom, you promised we could go to the woods to do some exploring." _Coraline shot back angrily in protest._ "Yes I remember." _Emily replied warily._ "But your Mother is right Coraline because, we should drop off your candy and grab the supplies we'll need for the trip to the woods." _Victor said happily and getting a disapproving look from Emily with her arms crossed._

"Alright! But, let's go there in the car." _Coraline said now satisfied. However they were unaware that they're being watched by several mysterious beings!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi this story is a multi crossover so just to get things out of the way: Lord DominatorxOogie Boggie. And BeldamxSlenderMan. Because they have similar evil goals I thought it would be too perfect to pass up.**_

 **Legends of The Woods**

 _The Von Dort Family is now in the car heading for the wood which are called "The Nightmare Woods". Emily is the one taking the wheel. Victor nervously turned his head so he was now looking at his wife._ "Um Emily dear, why did you give me that look earlier?" _Victor asked her nervously._ "Victor you know Nightmare woods aren't safe! They say monsters live within those woods. Children have even gone missing once they went into the woods!" _Emily said in an angry whisper as her hands tensed tightly on the steering wheel._ "I know Mom that's why I want to go Nightmare woods so badly! I'm hoping to find those children. Don't worry Mom I brought all my exploring/self defensive things in my satchel." _Coraline said confidently and excitedly._

"Okay but what about you Wybie?" _Emily asked concerned on exactly how Wybie would protect himself._ "Well I have a hunch that my favorite person from one of the legends is real same with the legend itself and that we'll somehow bump into him. And heck maybe even help us find those kids." _Wybie explained in a spooky voice._ "Ooh tell us more Wybie?" _Coraline pleaded giddily._ "The Legend of The Pumpkin King! He's also known as The Master of Fright. He's pretty much the Leader of Halloween. And also the King of the entire holiday and the World it's called "Halloween Town." _Wybie said in his creepy tone again but this time with a hint of excitement in his voice._

"Um Bro does it even describe what he looks like and what his true name is?" _Coraline asked._ "Oh his true name is Jack Skellington and he's well a skeleton in black suit with white pinstripes and a bat-like looking bow tie. Jack is also very tall because of his long skinny legs his arms are also very long and skinny. So according to the legend, it is said that the Holidays came from holiday worlds which is a circle of trees with doors that lead to each world known as the "Holiday Doors". And when Halloween comes around, the citizens of Halloween Town including Jack Skellington, come to our world to pull innocent scares on humans as of their way of bringing the holiday to the world." _Wybie told mostly to Coraline._

"Wow that's so cool and amazing I hope we get to meet Jack Skellington myself too now! And I'm happy it doesn't involve doors that will lead to danger this time." _Coraline said now more excited than ever before and shivering at the horrible memory of their encounter with the Beldam._ "Yeah me too and I'm happy our Parents knew it was real it makes bearing the burden of it's memories much easier on all of us." _Wybie said shivering himself._

 _Meanwhile deep in Nightmare Woods, A woman with black button eyes who was known as the Beldam as in the same woman who Coraline and Wybie encountered all those months ago, was talking to three other monsters. The first one was a burlap sack full of bugs known as Oogie Boogie. The second one was a faceless, tall, extremely thin, man in a classic business suit with a red tie who's known as the Slender man. And the last one was a green skinned alien with whitish blonde hair. She wore a helmet with yellow lighting bolt shaped horns, a black top with a distorted red heart on it that lands at her mid drift and had shoulder pads with spikes on them, a black skirt with a slit down one side, and started just below her mid drift and sneakers. She is known as Lord Dominator._

"Well you three, did you hear that, or am I depth?" _The Beldam asked them._ "Oh I heard ith alright! I can't believe that when we first came here, that it was just to conquer the entire mortal realm and now we heard this!" _Lord Dominator said in evil excitement._ "Yeah but, Dominator dear remember it was MY idea please." _Oogie asked his girlfriend._ "Opse so sorry hon." _Lord Dominator said shamefully._ "Oh it's okay." _Oogie said sweetly. Then they did a small and sweet kiss._ "Enough of that NOW! We'll all get what we want! Me and Beldam get to welcome children into her dream world and you two can do whatever it is you're going to do after you've succeed in taking over the mortal world." _SlenderMan said in evil delight._

"And do you know dear what the best part of all is? It's that our first out of several children are the ones who were the first to escape from me. They've made a fool out of me and now and together we can make them both PAY!" _The Beldam said in passionate anger._ "Wow that a wonderfully crazy coincidence!" _SlenderMan said awestruck._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrival to Nightmare Woods**

 _At The Holiday Doors, the Skellington family have arrived in the Mortal realm in Nightmare Woods for their Halloween scaring. Jack came with his loyal ghost dog Zero, his beautiful Frankenstein styled rag doll Wife Sally and their skeleton Daughter Judy. Judy has red-as-blood hair, a black hair bow, a spiderweb patterned dress, a spider bow tie and, black knee high, high heel boots._ "Well are you girls ready to put on a dreadful scare?" _Jack asked his family._ "You better believe it Dad! I for one am perfectly prepared." _Judy said in reply and they began their walk to the same town Emily's family now lives in and also the town who shot Jack down during his christmas fiasco._

"Wait please!" _Sally said concerningly._ "What is Sally?" _Jack asked in worry._ "Well this is Nightmare Woods isn't it? Well that means that the nearest town is the same one that shot you down! So it won't be safe for any of us if we're caught or worse!" _Sally said hugging both Jack and Judy close and at a comfortable tightness into a family group hug. Sally didn't want to break up the hug._ "Oh Sally don't worry if that even comes anything close to that happening, I'll teleport us straight to in front the Halloween Town Holiday Door." _Jack told them reassuringly._

 _Sally finally allowed herself to remove her arms from the group hug._ "Oh thank you Jack and you're absolutely right. Now let's to this thing!" _Sally said happily now back in her Halloween spirit. Then Sally kissed Jack passionately. Then they walked in the direction of the town._

 **Coraline's POV**

 _Now we Arrived at Nightmare Woods. I have my flashlight, gardening sheers, and my candy eyes from the old actresses from the pink palace. Wybie brought a flashlight, his camera, his drawing of Jack Skellington, and his mask that helps him see in higher qualities than normal vision. Also he has a and Dad also had flashlights._

 _Mom had a bow and sliver of arrows. Dad had a sward._ "Okay Mom I want you to go with me to look for those children and Dad I want you to with Wybie to look for Jack but if danger comes protect yourselves and each other with that sword and crossbow." _I told them._ "We will you protect yourselves and each other too okay Sis?" _Wybie said to me back._ "I will and two more things. One let's regroup by meet at the lake and report how the progress is going in 50 minutes at best. And two Good luck." _I added for importance._ "Alright sounds like a good plan and good luck to you too." _Wybie said lovingly. We then nodded to each other and went our separate ways towards the direction of our assigned destinations as we took out our flashlights and turned them on._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**NIGHTMARE WOODS SCARES**

 _Coraline and Emily were deeper into the woods now._ "Hello are there any kids there? We're here to help you!" _Coraline called out but also quietly as to not alert any dangerous creatures or even the children's captor. The wind was blowing through Coraline's beautiful short blue hair. With no answer, they could only hear own footsteps, crows singing and, the wind whistling as it picked up. Coraline's heart practically started to pound out of her chest from the eerie silence caused despite those things they could hear._

"Coraline maybe we should hurry and make our way to lake now." _Emily said shakily._ "No I'm not giving up on those poor kids and besides it's only be 15 minutes." _Coraline said in serious heroic sounding protest._ "You're right sorry it's just sketchy out here." _Emily said fearfully. Coraline just shook her head and continued walking as she called out for the missing children again._

 _But they didn't notice that the monsters were watching them from a nearby bush._ "Look there she is Beldam!" _SlenderMan said telepathically. Beldam carefully took a peek through a tiny window that the bush created with it's branches to see what was going on for herself. The Beldam laughed quietly._ "Wait where's Wybie?!" _The beldam exclaimed telepathically back._

 _Beldam started to worry and panic that her plan was falling apart all just because Wybie isn't with Coraline. Just then Lord Dominator returned from her spying and just in time to see Beldam's worry._ "Oh I saw him Beldam, he and their Father went in the opposite direction." _Lord Dominator whispered the reply Beldam was looking for._ "Slender honey do you mind if you go after Wybie and their Father please?" _Beldam asked her spooky boyfriend._ "Of course I don't mind but, what about you?" _Slender said in agreement but lovingly concern for Beldam's safety._

"Oh don't worry my dear, I can handle her!" _Beldam said reassuring her love._ "Alright but if something goes wrong, and no matter what it is, haller for me or call out my name and I'll appear instantly to where you are to help understand?" _SlenderMan said sweetly._ "Oh I understand and I promise that's what I'll do if something happens." _Beldam replied. Then SlenderMan nodded in satisfaction with leaving her safely and ran in the direction of where Wybie and Victor was heading. He did it in a way that he wouldn't be seen or heard or just slightly noticed by Coraline and/or her Mother._

 _Back with Coraline and Emily, Coraline called out again and she got a response this time._ "Coraline over here." _A female voice said. A chill ran down Coraline's spine. For Coraline knew that voice anywhere and recognized it immediately. So Coraline carefully, fearfully, and was completely alert, walked over to where the all too familiar voice came from. Coraline shined her flashlight slowly and shakily from the fear of having to face HER again that came to her. Coraline raised the flashlight upward to what was confirming her worst nightmare being relived at this very moment._

 **Coraline's POV**

 _The light from both mine and Mom's flashlights revealed the black button eyes that will still haunt me for the rest of my life, the very black button eyes of of THE BELDAM! I was as terrified as I was at the moment that me and Wybie thought we lost the game and cried in total despair. But I would let her scare me this time so, it did the strongest and darkest glare at her that I've even done in my entire life._ "Why hello Coraline I see you're not at all pleased to see me again. Well did you really think you get away from me?! And you can't get rid of me that easily it takes a hundred times more than that to destroy me or get rid of me for good you foolish stupid brat!" _The Beldam screamed at me in rage and strangely enough in victorious delight._

So you're the reason all those children supposedly have disappeared! And now I see it was a good reason I came hoping to find them. Some fateful luck is what I'd call it!" _I said boldly and critically but, also with a hint of excited relief. It's because I realized that not only are the children are here somewhere, but also I didn't come out here to the dangerous Nightmare Woods for nothing. Sure most likely they're already ghost children by now but still, it's never too late to save them since ghosts need help to crossover instead of being trapped in that dark room where Wybie and I found The Beldam's first three victims during our conflict with her. Which we were able to free them from that world and they literally turned into angels._

"Oh I wasn't alone but, yes the way I did it before you came along is what happened to them indeed!" _The Beldam explained darkly and making me stumble a bit with me trying to stay calm and strong but, I got back to it after a short moment._ "What do you mean by that?" _I asked for this news threw me off and left me confused, and nervous but I didn't let her see that nervous and fearful part. Then a strange looking woman walked up and stood next to the Beldam so we could see her clearly._

 _She had green skin, the whites of her eyes were pink with no irises, whitish-blonde colored hair, a black helmet, black shoulder armor pads, a black top with a big heart on it, a long black skirt, socks and sneakers. The heart on her shirt looked like dripping blood that happened to shape a sketchy looking heart on a wall with holes in several places. And that made it more like that mental image. The helmet hat yellow horns that looked like two lightning bolts and a spike at the center of the very top. She also wore yellow shoulder length gloves that closely looked like the lightening bolt-like horns. And she was tall enough to be up to the Beldam's shoulders height. This outfit showed her midriff and I then noticed the slit on one the side of her skirt that wasn't too revealing._

"Hi the name's Lord Dominator and I'm the most recent resident of Halloween Town but it's now been a year since I've arrived there but, no new arrivals after me showed up. And at one point fell in love with Oogie Boggie. He might've had some similarities to ugh Lord Hater but we have the same villain sense of style and practically no mercy!" _the woman now known as Lord Dominator explained to me. She just confused me. Who is this Oogie Boogie and Lord Hater? The only thing I recognized was Halloween Town._

"Wait are you're trying to tell me that Halloween Town is actually real?!" Coraline asked. "Man if I wasn't in this situation right now I'd be zooming to the one who's wanting that to be real!" _I thought to myself quickly so I wouldn't miss Lord Dominator's response to that._ "Ughh yeah well duh of course it's real!" _Lord Dominator said in an annoyed tone as she was trying to humor me but with obvious honesty._ "I've destroyed planets in life before starvation caused me to die and now I'm an undead alien living out my new life in Halloween Town." _Lord Dominator added to her explanation._

 **Narrator's POV**

"Enough innocent chatter! And let's back to focusing on what we're doing Dominator!" _Beldam said to remind Lord Dominator of the plan impatiently._ "Oh right Sorry! Let get her!" _Lord Dominator said feeling a little embarrassed and scream out in a battle cry-like fashion._ "Coraline let's move and get out of here!" _Emily ordered in fearful protectiveness as she grabbed Coraline's wrist._

 _Emily started to run with Coraline halfly being dragged behind with her Mother for Emily pulled Coraline harshly every once and awhile. However Lord Dominator and the Beldam caught up to them. They then knocked Emily out. Then grabbed Coraline together._ "HA HA HA! This is the start of your punishment!" _The Beldam said harshly._ "HEY LET GO OF ME YOU WITCHES!" _Coraline hostily demanded to no avail. Then Lord Dominator and the Beldam threw Coraline into the doorway that lead to the Beldam's netherworld._ "AAAAHHH!" _Coraline scream as she was thrown, and falling down the doorway so loud it could be heard in all places of the entire Nightmare Woods, wooded area!_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Shocking Turn**

 _The Skellington Family stopped in their tracks when they heard Coraline's screaming that rang throughout the entire wooded area._ "Huh Jack that didn't sound good what do you think that was?" _Sally asked nervously._ "The only thing it could be is a little girl is in trouble! Judy go look that way to see if anyone else in trouble or it the menace that caused that scream is there!" _Jack said as he got into dead cold serious mode._ "I'm already on it Dad!" _Judy said as she ran in the direction Jack told her to go to._

"And Sally I would like you to stay in Halloween Town until I give you news that it's safe okay?" _Jack asked Sally._ "But where are you going and what are you planning to do exactly?" _Sally said in suspicion and concern with her arms folded._ "I'm going to save that girl and stop this menace from harming anybody else!" _Jack said confidently._ "Well I'm coming with you because I'm not going to stand on the sidelines this time. And besides I've been doing serious sessions of training in the training room so I can handle defending myself from dangerous creatures." _Sally said in protest with that tone that signaled anybody don't even dare and try to talk her out of it and, Jack knew it too._

"Oh alright but promise me you'll go after Judy if it gets too dangerous for you to stay with me in the fight okay cause I don't want to lose you?" _Jack said lovingly and yet said with a concerned and sad expression on his skull. It pained him to even think about it so it made him feel like on the verge of tears. Sally couldn't stand to see Jack like this so she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. And then Sally pulled Jack into a shocking, unexpected, and yet passionate kiss._

"Don't worry Jack you won't lose me or Judy I promise you that but, I promise I'll do that if it gets to such a point." _Sally said still hold Jack close to her. Jack kept doing the same with Sally. Jack then kissed Sally sweetly and gently on the forehead._ "Thanks Sally I need that. Now let's get this creep." _Jack said sweetly. Sally nodded seriously and they both ran towards the direction that scream originated from._

 **Wybie's POV**

 _Me and Dad heard a scream._ "Oh No that's got to be Coraline I'd recognize that scream anywhere! Well all thanks to the um you-know-what. Dad we have to find Mom NOW and huh?" _I lost my words when I saw a faceless tall man directly and unnoticible behind my Father!_ "What is it Wybie are you okay?" _Dad asked me extremely worried and confused._ "Dad there's something behind you so RUN!" _I said as I grabbed Dad's wrist and pulled him along with me as I started to run._

 _The strange man was coming after us! As I ran I was so frantic that I wasn't paying attention. And that caused me to bump into someone and knocked us both over. I dropped my flashlight in the process. However, before I fully recovered, I saw the man sprout out tentacles and used one to grab my flashlight! He then held it in between two tentacles and snapped it in half! Then he nabbed Dad's flashlight and did the samething._

 _Then I noticed the person I ran into a and this mysterious person who I couldn't identify their gender or what they look like for that matter without my flashlight. The person snapped it's fingers and all of a sudden we went from in danger to right next to the lake._ "Wow I don't how you did that but thanks for saving us. And I'm so sorry for running into you and knocking over by the way. I was just too scared and focused on getting away from that thing and to find my mom and big sister that I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." _I said kindly and even a little embarrassed from my stupid clumsiness._

 _Thanks to the super bright light of the full moon, I could see it was a girl around the age of 15 or 16. But I still couldn't see her face._ "You're very welcome it was my pleasure. And don't worry about it. It happens all the time and I totally get it. But I'm fine so who are you two and what you and the rest of your Family doing her in Nightmare Woods?" _The sweet and surprisingly com girl said in reply as she lifted up her head to reveal that she was an animated supposedly undead skeleton!_

 _She was so cool and reminded me of someone._ "Hi I'm Wybie Van Dort." _I told her offering her my hand to help her up and shake formally._ "Um can I talk to you alone for a minute Wybie?" _Dad asked me._ "Uuh sure. We'll be right back." _I said right before Dad jerked me into behind a tree._

"What's wrong Dad you're acting really weird?" _I asked with annoyance._ "Wybie why did you act so kind towards that monstrous girl?!" _Dad asked scoldingly. I couldn't believe what my Father called that wonderful and sweet girl._ "DAD HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING SHE JUST SAVED OUR LIVES!" _I practically yelled but was just an angry toned and loud whisper._

"Um for one, she's a SKELETON and 2, she's asking every stranger danger question from the the book! And you actually gave her your name and your FULL name too how can you be so foolish!" _Dad said who was basically shouting at me now._ "Dad you're such a hypocrite! She's done nothing but show us kindness now if you excuse me I am going to fill her in on everything before it becomes to late to save Coraline and Mom. And I honestly can't talk to right now so, when you're ready to apologize then come talk to me." _I said very coldly._

 _I was very disappointed and disgusted with my Father. As I walked back over I did everything I could to cool me down so whatever I was about to say wouldn't come out rude or something. Fortunately I was able to get back to my happy mood._ "Sorry about my Dad back there. His name is Victor Van Dort. So who are you exactly because if you're a skeleton does this mean what I think it means?" _I asked trying to come off as respectful and curious._ "It might be. My name is Judy Skellington by the way." _the girl now known as Judy Skellington replied._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
